1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to face protection devices, and, more particularly, to a dental shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern process of teeth cleaning, an airabrasive method of tooth polishing is employed, which is called the Prophy-Jet method that uses baking soda powder to blast away heavy stain, resulting in a smooth polished surfaces. Once the apparatus is activated by a foot pedal, the powder/water spray emits a fine aerosol of baking soda which the patient breathes and, upon completion of the procedure, a fine layer of powder is left on the patient's face. This powder also causes itching in some people, and the only means of providing protection in the prior art, is the employment of a cloth towel draped over the nose and eyes of the patient, and the dental hygienist is recommended to wear gloves, mask, and eyeglasses for his protection.
References are the U.S. patents of Wielhouwer et al 4,344,758, Hesselgren 3,781,994, McConville 3,662,466, and Carl-Axel Gross 3,478,432.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a dental shield, which will be of such design, as to provide excellent protection for patients, against breathing in the fine aerosol of baking soda when they are having their teeth cleaned by the currently used powder/water spray that blasts away heavy stain on a patient's teeth.
Another object of this invention is to provide a dental shield, which will comprise a two-ply plastic backed paper panel having a mouth opening therein, a mouth guard and a nose guard of cotton and the panel will cover the patient's face to also protect it against powder accumulation thereon.